1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods of providing, conducting and modifying wagering games. In particular, the invention relates to systems and methods for providing and conducting a modified Roulette game and a side or secondary game using multiple Roulette outcomes.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the course of conventional Roulette play, the players place their chips or tokens on the betting layout located on the roulette table. The croupier or dealer (hereafter referred to as a dealer) spins the wheel to place the game in motion. At the same time the dealer spins the ball in the opposite direction. As the ball slows, it hits the frets located in the wheel head and then lands into a number that is associated with the table layout numbers. The dealer then settles the various wagers in accordance with payouts, odds and predetermined rules.
While Roulette is a popular game, many new games which are quickly rising in popularity provide numerous wagering opportunities, thereby increasing player participation and excitement. Consequently, modifications of existing wagering games such as Roulette are of interest to players and casino operators alike, at least as a means of maintaining and furthering the interest of regular players of the game in addition to attracting new players. Therefore, there is a continual desire for systems and methods for modifying Roulette in a manner which would increase player participation and wagering.